The Wayward One
by TheTimeTraveler24
Summary: Companion piece to Tony's Messages. Not necessary to read that first, but somewhat recommended. The team at NCIS knows Tony's cover story, but only he knows his origin story. It's high time someone else know this wayward son's story.


What's my story? It's a long one. Pretty unbelievable too. Go ahead, look up the name Winchester. November 2, 1983. That's the first time the Winchester name got put on the map.

It sounds like a basic tragedy at first glance. Mom puts baby to bed. Dad puts the two older kids to bed. Mom falls asleep in her bedroom next to the baby monitor. Dad falls asleep in front of the television. Next thing you know, house is up in flames, and Dad tells you to make sure your brother gets baby out okay. Dad runs back for Mom, but fails. Mom dies in a house fire.

If you look a little closer, this is the origin story for Dad's transformation to a stone cold hunter. Not deer hunter or anything like that. No, Dad hunts the Supernatural. Told you it was unbelievable.

My name is Tony DiNozzo, but my family use to call me Tony Winchester. My real name is Anthony Winchester. This is _my_ origin story.

* * *

Like any good origin story, there is love and conflict, but mostly crappy motels and fast food.

Tony Winchester, blah, blah, blah. Okay, I'm the oldest by about 2 years. Yeah, so when my mom died, I was 6. My two younger brothers, Dean and Sam, were 4 and six months respectively. Anyway, Dean and I are a lot alike, but he's closer to Sam than me.

Back to the love and conflict, right? Well, when I was about nine, Dad started teaching me about what he did. He kinda let Dean listen in, but no weapons or training until he was nine. It was Dean's job to keep Sam safe. My job was to have Dad's back on hunts he might need a second hunter to help with.

So I can say that I've hunted ghosts, vampires, werewolves, djinns, and even exorcised a few demons. Not that anyone would believe me, but it's still cool.

I'm not really sure when I finally had enough, but when I was a junior in high school, I started sending out college applications. We didn't have an address, but I made sure to email each school and explain that I couldn't give them an address because my dad moved around a lot for work.

By some miracle, I got into Ohio State. Got a basketball scholarship which was good because I had no way to pay for a whole college tuition. I told my dad thinking he might be proud of me, but Dad laughed it off, thinking I was joking.

So I left and when Dean called me, I found out that Dad had gone ballistic. I don't know why he cared so much, but he was so mad at me for walking out like that.

Anyway, I graduated with a Bachelors in physical education. Decided to become a cop. I guess helping people didn't get old. Just hunting monsters did. So sure I did the occasional local hunt, but I mostly stuck to catching the human bad guys. Got recruited for NCIS. Lesser known agency, but the pay is good and I get a cool badge.

Went to visit Sam at Stanford. Full ride. That was cool. Other than that, I guess I haven't really had much contact with my family.

Until one day when a terrorist decided to hold three NCIS agents hostage in our morgue. I called my brother. I admit it. I was a little scared. Dean didn't answer of course, but after that I left more messages. Sometimes he would answer, and sometimes he wouldn't.

* * *

"So that's my story," I said quietly. "A little unbelievable and a little sad, but that's my origins." I looked at the dark eyes that watched me with a little bit of curiosity, and a little bit of confusion. I laughed. "I guess that was a little much for you just yet. You probably don't even understand what I'm talking about, huh, Tali?"

My daughter stared at me blankly before returning her attention to the toys in front of her.

I threw my hands in the air in frustration. "Come on! I'm trying to teach you about me! I bet _Ziva_ didn't know-" I cut off abruptly. Wincing, I looked back at Tali. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Never pegged you as a father, Tony."

"Gah!" I sputtered, looking around for the voice. My eyes widened. "Kate?"

Caitlin Todd rolled her eyes at me. "Yes, Tony. Me. I would have thought after that whole supernatural monsters speech you wouldn't be scared of a ghost. Not all ghosts are vengeful spirits, Tony." She crossed her arms. "And I'm suppose to tell you to be yourself with Tali. As much as I hate to compliment you, you are going to be a great father." She paused. "And try not to panic too much in the next hours. Probably should give Sam and Dean a call once the world gets fixed." Kate disappeared.

"Fix?" Tony asked, bewildered. Then he looked outside to see the sky an alarmingly dark color with a hint of red. "The world is ending," he noted with a surprising amount of calmness. "The world is ending. Isn't that just great." He pulled out his phone. Not surprisingly, the phone went to voicemail. "Sam? Dean? What the _hell did you do?_"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so this was a little companion piece to Tony's Messages. It _is_ set after season 13 of NCIS although I am only on Season 3 of NCIS. I have seen the "Family First" episode, and I thought it would be a neat "origin story" as Tony calls it.**


End file.
